


Чистота

by MXTXLonghaired, TylerAsDurden



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Sunshot Campaign (Módào Zǔshī), Romance, Sunshot Campaign (Módào Zǔshī)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAsDurden/pseuds/TylerAsDurden
Summary: В особенно жаркие ночи Цзинь Цзысюань кричит во сне.
Relationships: Jiāng Yànlí/Jīn Zǐxuān
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Чистота

Он помнит: кровь не отмывалась с рук, кожа была словно покрыта непреходящей смрадной коркой, и грязь, грязь была везде. На людях и их одежде, в местах, отведенных для еды и сна, в глазах, в лицах, поступках. Но хуже иного — кровь, которая не отмывалась с рук. Иногда он видел, не мог не видеть — бликом, отзвуком, ускользающей истиной посреди резни — проходившую всегда мимо, всегда на непреодолимом расстоянии деву Цзян, и своей чистотой она слепила его глаза.

Он стыдился того, как прекращал дышать, как звуки обращались гулом в ушах и как сильно, как отчаянно он хотел ослепнуть. И прикоснуться. И ощутить, наконец, но что?..

А потом, неспособный больше терпеть, презирающий сам себя за желание верить, нуждающийся в очищении и недостойный его, Цзынь Цзысюань сделал шаг. Говорил — с толпой. Смотрел — в стену. Ждал, жаждал — пощечины или окрика, чего-нибудь для него. Но видел только слезы в светлых глазах и чувствовал только кровь, которая всё никак не отмывалась с рук.

Ему понадобилось ещё два дня. Что его предало, какая из слабостей взяла верх? Не имело значения. Пока ноги сами вели к двери, местонахождение которой он знал всегда, где бы ни был разбит очередной лагерь. Пока пион вместо белого был потемневшим и ржавым. Опомнился — на коленях, со сжатыми кулаками и опущенной головой, по ту сторону тихо прикрытой двери.

Ждал. Доски пола впивались в колени, отвлекая, но не отрезвляя. А потом она сказала:

— Встань, — и Цзынь Цзысюань, наконец, ослеп.

Не было ни крови, ни запахов - ничего, кроме мягкого голоса, которому оказалось немыслимо сопротивляться. Которому он сопротивляться не хотел.

— Посмотри на меня.

У неё — маленькие ладони и очень холодные руки. Щеку обжигало, словно кипятком, и Цзысюань дрожал и не отводил взгляд. У неё — в глазах тлела доброта, от которой было больно дышать. И Цзысюань с трудом сглатывал ком в горле.

Она брала его за руку и усаживала на постель. Прохладная тряпица жгла кожу, пока вместе со слезами и потом, исчезавшими с его лица, спадала душная повязка, пережимавшая горло, растворялась гора, лежащая на плечах. Он хотел отнять ладони из ее рук, пока, один за одним, она отмывала пальцы, но пошевелиться — не мог. Она не просила его шевелиться.

Потом он продолжал день за днем есть суп, и моргал от рези в глазах, но был не способен...

Оскорблял ее честь: являлся под стыдным покровом ночи. А она не задавала вопросов. Не оставляла на лице и теле следов — он не решался просить. Цзинь Цзысюаня трясло. Цзинь Цзысюань на долгие минуты наконец мог не чувствовать грязи.

Каждый день она — проходила мимо, была, на периферии, под незримой защитой братьев-героев, тихая, уверенная, недостижимая. И Цзысюань понемногу заново учился дышать, ведь было зачем. Было за что сражаться.

*

Теперь, в особенно жаркие ночи, Цзинь Цзысюань кричит во сне. Она будит его, и ее ладони, все такие же — очень холодные, маленькие, сильные и надежные — ложатся на метки, которые не хочется отмывать.

— Встань, — говорит она, — посмотри на меня. А-Сюань.

И он — смотрит.


End file.
